Guns and Roses
by the-kings-tail-fin
Summary: Sheriff is injured in the line of duty, but never backs down.


_Flagstaff, Arizona - 1950_

"Thank you for coming." she said in a hushed tone. "I know this probably isn't the most important thing you could be doing right now."

"It's my job to protect, m'lady." he responded gently, leading her away from the run-down bar. "If I can ensure your safety, then I've done my job."

He'd gotten the call no less than ten minutes ago at the station about a patron at the Chrome Trim Saloon that was giving the bartender distress signals. Sheriff left straightaway to assist the lady in leaving.

"So tell me, what happened in there?" he asked.

"An ex-partner of mine showed up. Started going on like he was there to 'reclaim his lost property' and… well, I'll just say harassment was the least of it." she explained, thankful to have someone to trust.

"I see." Sheriff had heard this sort of thing before. It wasn't uncommon those days. "Do you have a safe place to stay?"

"Yes. My apartment is ladies only. They have good security." she assured him. "It's over on Aspen Avenue."

"Good. We'll get you over there as quickly as possible."

It was routine. Sheriff drove closely behind her all the way to her apartment, keeping an eye out for any wayward suspects. He accompanied her all the way up to the front doors of the building.

"Officer, I really can't say how thankful I am for your assistance."

"Pleasure's all mine, ma'am. Now you go have a safe - "

"What, you think you can just call the police and run?" a rustle from behind a nearby bush revealed itself to be an older Ford pickup. Sheriff could smell the bar scene on him.

"Sir, I'm going to once ask you nicely to leave." Sheriff pulled between him and the lady the truck was after. "You ain't welcome here."

The truck looked around. There wasn't another soul in sight, and he was drunk to the point of crazy.

"I don't think you belong here either, officer." the truck responded. "I've got some business of mine that needs attendin' to. And you're in my way."

Sheriff sent a signal to the station, requesting backup as he flipped his light on. His internal radio buzzed to life as one of his partners on the force said they were on their way.

"Ma'am, go inside in case this gets nasty." Sheriff ordered her.

"Oh, she ain't going nowhere." the truck whipped out a gun and pointed it at her.

She screamed and cowered, afraid to move. Sheriff frowned and positioned himself further so that the truck didn't have a clear shot.

"I ain't afraid to shoot a car." the truck threatened, struggling to hold the firearm still.

"Well, then I hope you ain't afraid to rot in jail, either." Sheriff retorted, pulling out his own weapon.

The truck suddenly looked scared, and lowered his aim from the girl to Sheriff. Down the road, Sheriff saw his backup coming, sirens blaring. Panicked, the truck squeezed off a shot and made a run for it.

Sheriff felt the cold sting of the bullet sink through his fender and lodge somewhere deep. Through the sirens on the road and the sound of spinning tires on pavement, he suddenly saw the world around him very clearly. This guy was a danger to society and had to be taken out.

In a mere moments, Sheriff had taken aim, fired twice, and hit both his targets with practiced accuracy. That pickup wasn't going anywhere with two flat tires. He skidded to a stop in the hedgerow right as the other officers showed up, disarmed him, and booted him.

With that taken care of, Sheriff became acutely aware of a stabbing pain under his hood. The woman he'd been protecting was at his side, looking at the entry hole and analyzing the puddle of liquid leaking out from under him.

"Okay, hold still." she ordered him. "I'm a nurse."

He didn't argue. Two more officers showed up to transport the criminal to the jailhouse. As he was secured and towed away, Sheriff's closest friend on the force noticed him, and saw the wound. He rushed over get a closer look.

"It's just windshield wiper fluid." the nurse explained, looking closer at the growing puddle. "You'll be alright as long as you don't need to clean your windshield. I can't tell where the bullet went after it hit your fluid tank without looking, though, so you'll need to get that investigated immediately."

"Thank you, miss." the other officer thanked her, still looking worried for his partner.

"It's the least I can do." she smiled at Sheriff. "You be careful, now."

"Always am." Sheriff replied, returning the sentiment.

She placed a quick, soft kiss on his fender opposite the bullet hole and quickly went inside. Sheriff watched her go, feeling the both the rewards and the risks of his profession simultaneously. He didn't regret a thing. He was proud to be an officer.


End file.
